


【名夏】春日周末的下午请全心全意地用来偷懒

by salomeow



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: * 短篇日常小甜饼一发完。杂记事番外设定。lofter:salomeow
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 8





	【名夏】春日周末的下午请全心全意地用来偷懒

* 短篇日常小甜饼一发完。杂记事番外设定。

吃过午饭的两人将碗碟简单冲洗后放进洗碗机。厨房用的餐纸刚好用完了，夏目正要从橱柜上层取出新的，站在身后的年长恋人就率先伸出了手。

修长手臂越过肩头，收回来的时候顺势绕过青年略显单薄的身体，从背后抱了个满怀。名取低头蹭了蹭，鼻间好闻的柔顺剂味道透着体温的热度，是两人一起挑选的牌子，温暖又令人安心。

被环住的人已经不会像几年之前被两人间突然缩短的距离吓到并且满脸通红，而是顺着对方的动作稍稍向后靠，侧头亲了亲有些胡乱卷翘的褐发下露出的额角。今天式神们和猫咪老师受丙和三筱他们的邀请，去远方某个森林参加妖怪的宴会去了，安安静静的空间只剩下两个人。

夏目接过纸卷在木架上放好，然后在白色大理石台面与宽厚的怀抱之间微微转过身来，伸手摸了摸压在自己肩膀上的那颗毛茸脑袋。

“名取先生，很困了吧，先上楼去睡觉好吗？“

当红的大艺人刚赶完一个海外通告，想在周末结束之前回家多呆一会，就在工作完成后推掉了事务所在当地安排的度假休整，搭上最早的班机回到日本，今天早上才落地。

虽然进门的时候还保持着kirakira的闪亮笑容，眼底的阴翳和微哑的嗓音都透着掩饰不住的疲惫。

“不要……想跟夏目多呆一会儿。”声音的主人没有抬起头来，闷在棉质的居家服里，听上去像是带着点鼻音。

无论什么时候对自家恋人的撒娇都束手无策，更何况这声音里还透着点委屈和不满。也许是吃饭时自己说下午还有几篇文献分析要完成，变相拒绝了某人还没来得及说出口的一起睡午觉的邀请。

虽然这么想有点不要脸，但是多年相处之下夏目其实对对方的潜台词心知肚明——「不和夏目一起的话会睡不着」。

背后的人型挂件没有丝毫挪动位置的意思，仗着不会收到猫咪老师的连续眼刀攻击便肆无忌惮地耍赖下去，甚至得寸进尺地紧了紧怀抱。

天气已些许回暖，厨房开着一扇窗，让午后的阳光毫无阻碍地倾泻进来。春日三月的暖意在安静的空间里缓缓浮动，两人重叠的身影在白瓷砖的墙面上映着个模模糊糊的影子。

倒不是说会对此种拖延感到不满，只是这样子的名取先生让自己心疼又可爱得有点过分了。思索了一下夏目决定采取一个折中的办法。

“那……你先在书房躺一会儿？我写完要收尾的那一篇就来陪你。“

得到承诺的那位闻言终于抬起头来，鼻梁上被衣领压出了个浅浅的红印子，但也丝毫不会让闪着光的笑容掉分。

夏目伸出手指轻轻替对方揉了揉，“名取先生你先去书房吧，我泡杯茶就过来。”

“那要快点哦。“享受完恋人独家特殊待遇的人又低头偷了一个吻，才心满意足地往书房去了。

看着对方美滋滋的背影，青年有些无奈地摇了摇头，又忍不住露出一个微笑。然后打开橱柜取出一罐蜂蜜，又从窗台上养的一小盆薄荷上摘下两片叶子，洗净后放在玻璃杯里，再用温水兑了蜂蜜倒进去。这是塔子阿姨教的配方，以前滋叔叔有时因为工作加班熬夜而嗓子不舒服，或是自己因为各种各样的原因上火而喉咙发干，就会有这么一杯温温润润又清凉的蜂蜜薄荷水出现在桌上。

书房的左侧是一张宽大的书桌和高及天花板的环绕墙柜，靠窗的位置放着一张供人读书休息的躺椅。右侧往里走几步，橡木地板架高了约三十公分，上面铺的畳席与飘窗相连，采光很好，旁边还放着一张矮几，柊她们也喜欢在这里喝茶休息。

夏目端着杯子走进房间的时候，名取正把自己裹进一张印有炸虾图案的绒毯，怀里还抱着一个同样炸虾形状的大靠枕，与之形象毫不搭配的组合看着有些冒傻气，但又有点乖。

而且要论起这两件物什的起源，还算是除妖人和招财猫外形的大妖怪的共同成就。

作为两条街外转角处那家炸物天妇罗店的忠实顾客，猫咪老师集齐了足够的印章换到顾客酬谢抽奖的机会，然后便让这个拥有「仿佛奇怪妖气具像化手气」的人去开奖，一下子抽中了店家设的特等奖——炸虾绒毯抱枕套装。虽然猫咪老师心念的是内容为下个月当季限定天妇罗打折券的三等奖，在名取补偿地多买了一份天妇罗盖饭后也只是撇撇嘴没有说什么。

秉承着不浪费的原则，这个模样有些滑稽的抱枕和毯子就时常出现在客厅的沙发上，阳台的吊椅里，或是现在这样在书房的畳席上软软暖暖地包裹着自家恋人。

家里多出来的也不只有这套炸虾外形的靠枕和绒毯。

玄关处的小上一两码的白色球鞋，洗漱间玻璃台子上的两只牙杯，冰箱里除了数量明显减少的罐装啤酒之外，还有圆滚滚的番茄和一大颗花椰菜，以及其他各种各样的水果鲜肉和零食。原本只是摆设的酒柜也派上了用场，妖怪们对这种人类发明的酿造饮料情有独钟，就算是日常吵架拌嘴的笹后和斑也会在啜饮一盏十四代后一同发出满足的长叹。而在书房的飘窗上，也放着一只柊挑选的花瓶，上面绘着层层叠叠的山林，从春夏到秋冬。

当时夏目注意到一向寡言的式神难得在一件人类的商品前伫立良久，便以为这个花瓶有什么异样之处。上前询问时对方只是摇了摇头，面具下的声音应该是带着淡淡笑意，“没有……只是觉得上面的图案真的很美而已。不用在意，走吧。”

不像瓜姬和笹后还会凑在一起研究人类女性的妆容画法许许，柊除了擦拭随身的佩刀几乎没有什么其他的爱好。夏目想了想便小心地拿起那只花瓶，对正要往前走的式神说，“柊，我们买下这个好吗？”

被询问的式神显然有些意外，下意识地摆了摆手表示不需要。

不需要为了自己添置一件额外的物件。

就算没有明说，夏目也大概了解对方的想法，因为自己很久以来都是像这样，对喜欢渴望的事物长长地看一眼，然后转身离去。

“我们买一个，放在家里好吗？“夏目再一次开口。

因为曾经只有墙壁和沙发的寓所早已不那么空荡荡了，现在是我们共同的家。

这只花瓶此刻就摆在名取先生背后的飘窗上，瓜姬选了几枝绢制的梅花放在里面，看起来别致又典雅。竹质的百叶窗没有放下，阳光铺洒在畳席上，照得整个空间暖洋洋的。

夏目在书桌后坐定打开笔电连上显示屏，打算完成跟岛田教授合作的关于室町时代文学研究的最后几段文献分析。

虽然主修现代文学，夏目不愿意就这样放弃古典文学的研究。不只是被其中传承的魅力所吸引，几百年前的文字常常隐藏映射着「那边的世界」的种种痕迹。

想要知道更多，关于与人类如此不同，却又如此相同的他们的事。

虽然这样的双线并行意味着加倍的努力，自己并不后悔。

要加倍努力……话是这么说，实施起来难免会有重重意想不到的困难。

比如说现在这样，电脑的屏幕阻隔了视线，还是似乎能感觉到有道目光，若有若无的，让人忍不住去猜测那双赤赭的眼眸是不是正看向自己这边。

「御伽草子中僧人的形象在其他同时代大众文学中……」

要专注，要专注。夏目努力盯着闪烁的光标，试图借助这种有规律的闪动排空一切杂念。

「……其文学作用在1981年的研究……」

今天早上写好的大纲就在手边，却无论如何也不能把脑海中的想法顺通无阻地连贯成句了。

不行。这样下去不行。夏目抿了抿唇，手指从键盘上挪开又放回去，复又拿起手写的稿纸，凝神去看上面的笔记，追溯在十分钟内断了无数次的思路。

黑色圆珠笔的字迹写得有些潦草，落笔的勾点像几个小蚂蚁在纸上乱爬，这样的联想引得捏住稿纸的指腹都有点痒，然后那小虫胡乱爬搔似的痒意似乎一路窜到了心里，连带在电脑前静坐都变成了项挑战。

最终稿纸被放回桌上，而屏幕上一个字都没挤出来。

只是……只是看下名取先生睡着了没有而已。夏目承认自己定力不足，不由得面颊上有些热。

但行动的理由是否真的如此单纯也只有当事人能给出答案了。

于是夏目将身体侧向一边，从电脑后探出头去看向书房的另一边。

虽然对上那双深红眼眸似乎在预料之中，但对方眼底的笑意昭示自己才是行动被预测的一方。

「喜。欢。你。」

无声的口型没有搅乱书房静谧空间里的任何一丝空气，却对毫无防备的某人达到了隔空暴击的效果。

毕竟无论有过多少次倾诉，每一个字都还是会马力全开直达心底。

夏目有些慌张地弹回电脑后面，心脏怦怦跳着连带得有些手忙脚乱，衣袖蹭过那叠稿纸带得哗啦啦地全落到了地上，散落得到处都是。

有一两张滑到了比较远的地方，夏目正要探身去够，就被另一只骨节分明的手拾了起来。手的主人将稿纸整齐码好，然后环住了面前的青年。

“坐到这边来好不好……想和你呆在一起。“

于是学术研究的阵地转移到了畳席旁的矮几上。

夏目在笔电前坐定正准备开始第二次努力工作的尝试，就突然被一大团暖意从背后包围，一只手还搭上了自己的腰。

刚才还乖乖平躺的人又不知在想什么，翻了个身朝上拱了拱，缩成一团半圈住坐着的恋人，裹着绒毯从上面看还真像一只炸虾了。

屈起的膝盖自然超出了畳席的边缘，一半凌空在外面。夏目有些哭笑不得地拍了拍对方无处安放的腿，正想问问这样睡能舒服吗，就发觉年长恋人的呼吸已变得平缓而深长，俨然已经睡着了。

阳光洒在后背，连同的怀抱一起让整个人都沉静了下来，刚才纷乱杂陈的思绪也都依次归位，只待键盘敲击的指令排列入队。

然而夏目盯着屏幕沉默了一分钟，便抬手合上了笔电。

其实……一直在期待着这个怀抱温度的人，不也是自己吗？

既然如此，一分一秒都不能再浪费了。

青年踢掉了拖鞋侧过身来，小心翼翼地爬到了畳席的里侧，轻轻扳过年长恋人的肩膀给他翻了个身，可怜兮兮缩起来的长腿也被安置妥当。当然，这样的动静难免会吵醒对方，但名取只是睡眼惺忪地哼唧了一下，抬手将夏目裹进了软乎乎的绒毯和自己的臂膀之中。

被环抱住的人抬手摸了摸对方的脸颊，然后凑近过去在唇角印上一个吻。

膝盖相抵着，赤着的脚趾在同样光裸的脚背上蹭了蹭，两人一同进入了梦乡。

窗外春日明媚，阳光正好。

——————————————————————  
今天下午在公交车上蹦出来的脑洞！坐在车上开始码字码到坐过站了ˊ_>ˋ

突然很想写写名夏交往n年后的相处方式。私设如山所以没看过杂记事的小可爱们可能会觉得太过ooc。

话说最近tag真的越来越冷，虽然说搞cp是我纾解工作压力的方式，用爱发电还是想要看见喜欢名夏的小宝贝的红心蓝手和评论的！


End file.
